


Heart

by Mike_H



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_H/pseuds/Mike_H
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna/Uzumaki Kushina
Kudos: 2





	Heart

You are such a goddamn _tease._

It's what I think most days, even when you mesmerize me the way you do, till I can't fucking _think._

Here I am, barefoot on the beach with my arms full of your clothes. Clothes you'd discarded all over the fucking house like a breadcrumb trail, leading me out the door, leading me to where you stand in nothing but your underwear, facing the waves.

And I'm probably gaping like an idiot. How could I _not,_ when you're pulling that pin from your hair, when I'm watching those fine locks spill from your head and tumble about your shoulders, down your back like a blood red waterfall?

How could I be anything but transfixed when you look over your shoulder at me with that come hither look, your perfectly kissable lips turned upward in a coquettish smile?

You're too beautiful, and I know I must've done something pretty fucking awesome to have won your heart.

You've long since stolen _mine_ — my heart, my mind, my breath. Every day I am reminded of it, in moments like this one, watching you bathed in moonlight like my own midnight goddess.

You unclasp your bra, toss it at me before running toward the ocean. I watch you pause before the shoreline, looking back at me again, thumbs hooked in the waistband of your lace panties.

And you say, "You gonna help me take these off?"

Such a fucking _tease._

And you've got me, like you get me _every fucking time,_ hurriedly dropping these clothes — yours _and_ mine — and following the sound of your laughter into the ocean.


End file.
